I: Despedite no más
by scamie
Summary: x
1. Despedite no más

Tú y Frank se encuentran solos en la van de My Chem.

**F:** Oye, hace mucho calor… serás tú?

_Se acerca a ti, te roza con la mano el muslo izquierdo, te desabrocha el sostén con las dos manos, te saca tu camiseta, te suelta la coleta, te despeina el pelo y tu comienzas a gemir como la vaca perra de Jamia. El comienza a darte suaves besos en la cara tuya llena de sudor. Tú te desprendes el collar con el medallón que tenías del medio corazón con tu novio Kevin John Van Hostenfield._

**F:** Seamos pícaros… por una noche… Jajaja.

_De repente, Kevin llega a lavan, en la que se encontraban solo tú y Frank._

**K:** Oye Frank! Vendimos un millón de copias de Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge! Ven a celebrar con los chicos! Oye, y sabes dónde está Ariana? No la veo desde hace un día.

_Kevin se imaginaba a su amigo Frank viendo Guerra de las Galaxias, pero con lo que se encontró fue con su novia de hace tres años en cuatro patas y a su compinche metiéndole la polla por el trasero._

**K:** ¡Qué coños es esto!

**F:** Oye Kevin, perdón… esto se puede explicar…

**K:** La pinche wea de tu madre Frank yo pensé que confiaba en ti! Ahora le voy a decir a todos en la banda.

_A todo esto, Frank seguía metiéndole la polla en el trasero a Ariana._

**A:** Oye, que pasa aquí? Frank, deja de violarme!

**F:** Bueno Kevin, te lo explico si tú quieres. Es que tu novia está para el crimen, Kevin! Tu eres mi mejor compinche, mi hermano, pero perdón amigo! Es que no lo puedo controlar! Cada vez que los veo besuqueándose detrás del autobús se me sube la testosterona y sudo! No podía controlar más el querer sentir mi polla en su recto! Y debía dejar de descargarme con Gerard! Perdón amigo, yo te amo pero está muy fuerte!

**K:** Yo te amo también, y tienes razón! Está muy fuerte! Perdón amigo por haberme enojado contigo! OK amigo, haz lo que quieras, es tuya ahora. Total, es una prostituta! No se lo quería decir a nadie por respeto; pero tú viste que hoy yo preguntaba donde estaba Ariana? Bueno, era porque estaba cubriéndola! En realidad es una bailarina para viejos cachondos en Sunset St.!

**F:** Oh my God! Con razón folla tan bien!

_Kevin se retira de la alberga, y te dice_

**K:** Da esta relación por terminada.

_Y se arranca el collar con el medallón del medio corazón._

**F:** En donde estábamos?

_Te da vuelta, te pone una cinta en la boca, agarra un látigo. Tú te pones en cuatro. Él te da látigo y tu, con la boca encintada, gimes como la vaca perra de Jamia hasta el amanecer_


	2. LO que pasó con María y G

_Bueno, no hay mucho para decir de lo nuestro. Después de que Kevin terminara con Ariana yo me dispuse a llevármela a la fiesta de la venta de el millón de copias de Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, el álbum de la banda de el amor de mi vida, G, quien organizó la fiesta. Tal vez ustedes lo conozcan como Gerard Arthur Way. O tal vez no…_

_Esa noche estábamos con Ariana manejando hacia la fiesta, riéndonos de todo, ella me contaba lo de su aventura la noche anterior con Frank Anthony Iero._

_Llegamos y aparcamos el automóvil en la entrada de la casa de G, donde él me miraba, parecía alegre. Debía ser su sonrisita traviesa, porque algo me decía que tenía algo para mí._

_Me bajé del auto, sin ilusionarme demasiado, me saludó con un tierno y dulce beso que pareció durar una eternidad._

_Mientras Ariana entraba misteriosamente a una habitación, yo me dispuse a sentarme sobre el regazo de G para hablar entre amigos, como no había silla (o yo no quise poner una para mí). Podía sentir su polla erectándose lentamente. Luego, el se paró y me guió por un largo corredor hasta llegar a su habitación. El me sentó sobre su cama y dijo:_

**G:** Oye amor mìo, llevamos saliendo hace seis años. Creo que ya es hora de…

_Mientras abría un pequeño paquete amarillo. Yo no supe que decir. Lo único que atiné a hacer, es recostarme mirándolo hacer una especie de stripe dance. Se quitó todo hasta quedar en bóxer azul._

**G:** Ahora vos mi amor

**M:** Pero no se como…

**G:** Dejame que te ayudo

_Dijo desprendiendo mi camisa y sostén. Luego juntamos nuestros cuerpos totalmente desnudos, jugamos por toda la habitación. Cuando comprendí su intención, supe lo que tenía que hacer._

**M**: G?

**G:** Que pasa amor?

_Lo único que hice fue lamer lentamente su polla erecta. A cabo de un rato, G dijo_

**G:** Voy aa-…

_Y pasó, G manchó las sábanas, el colchón, todo. Nos reímos juntos un rato y al final dormimos._


	3. Un amor Incorrespondido

_Cuando tú llegas de la fiesta, Frank se encontraba solo en la alberga de MCR. Estaba sentado, viendo Las Guerras de las Galaxias. Llorando._

_Tu le preguntas:_

**A:** Oh Frank, que pasó?

**F:** Es que extraño a mi compinche!

_Él se aferra a tu cadera y moja toda tu entrepierna con lágrimas. Tu le dices:_

**A:** Qué puedo hacer para compensar tu dolor?

**F:** Hagamos que este amor sea verdadero. Para sellar esto, yo debo beber tu jugo.

_Asustada, respondes_

**A:** A qué te refieres?

**F:** Debo alimentarme de tu ser, y así sabré si eres la indicada. Es una vieja tradición Iero. Debo succionar la leche de tus mamas para saber si eres digna de tener a mis hijos.

**A:** Oh mi Frank. Todo por ti… te las entrego.

_Frank se lanza como un misil a tus senos y desabrocha rápidamente los botones de tu camisa._

_Te desabrocha el sostén. Acaricia y mágicamente sale leche. Tu preguntas_

**A:** Como has hecho eso?

_A lo que responde…_

**F:** En unos segunditos no te va a importar… _niaca niaca_

_(Es magia de los Iero)._

_Tu gimes como la vaca perra de Jamia, y Frank responde_

**F:** Estás aprobada.


	4. Un Romance Insaciable

_A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y a mi lado yacía dormido plácidamente G. Parada al costado de la cama estaba Ariana, quien no paraba de repetir:_

**A:** Estuvieron de fiestita ayer, no?

_Y se reía._

_Volteé y vi a Frank tirándole café a G para que se despertara._

**F:** Vamos a la playa esta noche?

**G:** Dale Enano.

_Dijo G dormido, pero parecía convencido con lo que decía._

**M:** De noche? A la playa?

_Dije, esperando que contestara que no._

**G:** No te agrada, amor?

**M:** Y, no me fascina, viste…

**G:** Bueno, igual yo te quería llevar a otro lugar…

_Nos miramos y yo supe muy bien de lo que hablaba, así que le sonreí._

_Ya de noche, fuimos con nuestros compinches a la playa. G lucía su espléndido traje de baño rojo, ese que le marcaba bien el trasero. Ariana y Frank se sentaron abrazados en la arena. G me llevaba hacia una hermosa pileta decorada con rosas en el suelo formando la oración "Feliz Aniversario Mar". Lo único que hice fue largarme a llorar abrazándolo. De repente, el saca una fuente llena de trufas para que compartamos._

_Más tarde, con unos flotadores, nos tiramos en la bella piscina climatizada a contar las estrellas._

**G:** Te amo Mar

**M:** Yo a vos GERRY

_El se abalanzó sobre mí, ocasionando que ambos cayéramos al agua tibia, donde comenzamos a tener sexo nuevamente, bajo las estrellas, una noche calurosa de verano, ocho de enero para ser exactos._

_Sentí que volví a nacer, una vida junto a él. G... _


	5. El Nuevo Estilo de Vida

_Luego de que G y María tuvieran sexo desenfrenado en la piscina climatizada, suena el celular con una voz gritona:_

**H:** ¡María que coños haces, no te acuerdas de que es mi cumpleaños hoy, pinche la wea!

_Era el hermano de María. G toma el teléfono celular y dice_

**G:** Tranquilo hermano

_A lo que el hermano de María responde_

**H:** Cállate tu coño y pásame con mi hermana apuesto a que estaban follando como la santísima madre tuya pinche coño.

_G le pasa el teléfono a María, y ésta dice_

**M:** Oye, más respeto a mi pololo! Que quieres weon?

**H:** Pinche no te acuerdas de que hoy es mi maldito cumpleaños está toda la gente en la fiesta menos tú que debes estar follando con ese gay reprimido

**M:** Oye no es gay y es bien machito pues! Y si le vieras el pene te sonrojarías weon! Oye sabes qué? Sí, estábamos follando, tú interrumpiste nuestro momento, estás contento? Ahora muérete pinche ya no quiero pertenecer más a esa familia de pendejos.

_El hermano de María le pasa con su madre, los dos llorando._

**M:** Oye María ven aquí y recoge todas tus cosas ya no te queremos más en esta casa esta familia es unida no es para gente que folla con sus pololos sin protección!

**M:** Okaay mum allí voy!

_Frank, G, Ariana y María se juntaron en la alberga de MCR para discutir esta situación. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía hogar._

**A:** Oye G, oye Frank

**F y G:** Qué?

**A:** Pues ustedes son bien ricachones no?

**F y G:** Si

**A:** Oigan compren una mansión en las colinas! Coño por qué nunca lo pensé antes!

**M:** Oye Ariana eres muy inteligente pues

_Frank y G se fueron a comprar una mansión en las colinas. El día que la compraron, estaban Frank y Ariana solos en la alberga nueva. Frank estaba muy nervioso._

**F:** Oye Ariana… ya sé que esto no se dice… pero…

**A:** Sí?

**F:** Lamento mucho lo tuyo y lo de Kevin pero tú me pareces muy linda y la verdad ya estoy cansado de la vaca perra jodida de Jamia

**A:** Oh!

**F:** La verdad es que esa perra me tiene harto, nunca acomoda nuestra alberga y cocina y se le quema y además es una vaca perra fea que gime como prostituta y se ríe como caballo. Quieres ser mi novia?

**A:** Pues sí Frank, eres un hombre con un gran corazón, muy amable, siempre cuidas de las mujeres. Es perfecto para mí y mi familia te va a amar.

_Ariana le da un suave beso en la cabeza a Frank y Frank, en los labios de ella, acariciándola, succionando su baba._

**F:** Siento que viviremos las mejores aventuras, te amo.

_Frank y Ariana fueron a su primera cita, en la que hicieron un tour por Havanna, donde les mostraban como se hacían los chocolates. Cuando regresaron a la alberga, Frank dijo_

**F:** Y si repetimos lo que pasó en el autobús?

_Tú te le acercaste corriendo y le diste un gran beso, que llevó a una importantísima escena de sexo descontrolado por toda la casa. Lamentablemente, Frank te la metió tan profundo que empezaste a sangrar. Estaban follando en la cama de tatarabuela de Frank, la que fue manchada por la sangre anal de su novia de hace unas horas._


	6. El Alejamiento

_Era de tarde. Ariana y yo habíamos encontrado una nota, que decía que mi novio G, y el de ella, Frank se habían ido de tour por Australia, como si fuese algo Urgente. Cuando nos enteramos, gritamos al unísono_

**A y M:** ¿¡A Australia?

**M:** No tenemos que preocuparnos, ya volverán.

_Dije, tratando de ser optimista aunque sabía que el tour duraba dos meses._

**A:** Bueno… que coño hacemos sin ellos?

**M:** Vallamos de fiesta pues!

**A:** Pero a dónde?

**M:** Juntémonos con las chiquis, wey.

**A:** Pero las chiquis están con sus pololos!

**M:** Rayos…

_Ya no sabíamos qué hacer. Así que decidimos alquilar muchas películas para ver a la noche._

**A:** Yo iré por la comida pues.

**M:** Toma wey, aquí tienes la lista pues.

Lista para la noche SIN POLOLOS

Palomitas de maís

Refrescos

Trufas

Skittles

Música alocada

Nerds

Películas

Cosas al pedo

**A:** Gracias pues. Ya vengo con las cosillas.

**M:** Aquí te espero.

_Mientras yo preparaba la casa, llega Ariana. Nos sentamos en el sofá a ver las películas. Estábamos a la mitad de la segunda de la Guerra de las Galaxias, cuando se abre la puerta y vemos dos siluetas conocidas: una con pose de marica y la otra con una guitarra en la mano. Sólo eran sombras. Yo y Ariana nos asustamos. De en serio podían ser ellos?_


	7. Las Siluetas Extrañas

_Las figuras parecían no moverse, como si nos estuviesen esperando._

_Rápidamente, Ariana se puso un conjunto de ropa interior roja de encaje con la corbata negra de su pareja Frank Anthony Iero, pero yo decidí quedarme como estaba. Ella, muy desesperada por sexo, gritó:_

**A:** VEN AQUÍ PAPITOOOH

_E hizo un movimiento muy seductor, ese que sabía que lo mataba a Frank._

_A su sorpresa, el hombre, de baja estatura, pelo corto y que portaba una guitarra en su mano izquierda era, nada más ni nada menos que su verdadero papito. Sí, M.A.T.3º. El otro, que parecía un hombre con pose de prostituta, era su madre, N.Y.D. Los dos gritaron en desesperación:_

**M y N:** S QUE COÑOS TRAMAS!

_A lo que Ariana responde_

**A:** Oigan esto lo puedo explicar… oh mi Dios… oh mi Dios. Pensé que eran my pareja, Frank Anthony.

**N:** Pero mi hija es una PROSTITUTA! QUE HACES CON ESA CORBATA! M SÁCASELA!

_El padre de Ariana Iero procedió a sacarle la corbata de su nuero a su hija._

_Lamentablemente, éste, tiró muy fuerte, lo que hizo que a Ariana no le corra el aire y se ahogue. Tuvo que ser llevada de urgencia al hospital._

_Ariana se encontraba en la camilla enchufada a muchos cables de oxígeno, y al lado, su amiga, María Way._

_De repente llega el médico, el doctor Shakespeare y le dice:_

**Dr. S:** Oh Ariana, tus chances de sobrevivir son muy pocas. Necesitamos un donante de sangre urgentemente y tu tipo de sangre es muy rara. Creemos que su pareja, Frank Anthony Iero tiene una sangre parecida, pero este, si te dona, corrierá riesgo, ya que tiene poca sangre en su Cuerpazo.

_¿Qué pasará? ¿Ariana sobrevivirá a esto?_


	8. La Salvación de Ariana

_Estábamos reunidos en el hospital, donde se encontraba Ariana después de ser ahorcada por su propio padre. Yo estaba hablando con G por mi Blackberry que era muy moderno. Nuestra conversación iba algo así:_

**M:** Amor, pues no sabes. Ayer vimos dos sombras que se parecían a ti y Frank Anthony y Ariana, pensando que era él, se hizo la prostituta y por accidente sedujo a su padre quien la ahorcó.

**G:** ¿En serio pues?

**M:** Sí, pero necesita operación y no tenemos suficiente sangre para cubrirla. Ella tiene una sangre rara que es Ø-, que es también la de su amado, pero si Frank decide donar la sangre, ¡corre peligro de morir!

**G:** ¡SANTOS CARACOLES!

_La noticia llegó a oídos de Frank Iero, quien dos horas después llegó corriendo al hospital para ver a su amada en un coma profundo. _

**F:** Ari?

_El gritó y ella no contestó._

**Dr. S:** Ella necesita con urgencia la operación pero no hemos conseguido ningún donante de sangre.

**F:** Yo me arriesgo por ella.

**Dr. S:** Bien, entonces, sígame por aquí. Allí le harán la extracción.

_Pasó el rato y la operación surgió Ariana y Frank estaban en las camillas, ella poco a poco abría los ojos y Frank estaba débil por la falta de sangre en su organismo._

_Una hora después, frente al hospital chocan dos autos y una persona muere. Casualmente ese hombre tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que la pareja. El Dr. Shakespeare decide extraérsela para dársela al pobre de Iero._

_Ninguno de los dos había despertado. Frank tenía su nivel normal de sangre pero no despertaba._

_La duda final era:_

_Despertarán?_

… _nadie lo sabe._


	9. De vuelta a la Vida, Familia Iero

_El doctor Shakespeare finalmente le dio el alta a Ariana y Frank. Ariana sintió un odio interno a su padre por haberle arruinado su vida, y también unas ganas gigantescas de vivirla a esta y disfrutarla al máximo. Estaba muy agradecida por el gran sacrificio que su pareja había hecho. Sabía que era el indicado._

**A:** Oye Frankie, mi amor…

**F:** Si? Que pasa chocolatito?

**A:** Estoy extremadamente agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí, de veras Frank… oh yo no sé donde estaría si no fuera por ti. Te adoro. Eres la mejor persona.

**F:** Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti mi osito de peluche. Tú eres una persona muy hermosa y de veras quiero pasar mis días contigo.

**A:** Estoy verdaderamente agradecida de la vida ahora.

_Sofía le dio un suave beso a Frank y de la mano se fueron a la cama (__a coger)__. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Frank te abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar. Tú lo recostaste en la cama y le dijiste_

**A:** Oh mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?

**F:** Tengo algo que confesarte…

_A penas se le entendía de los llantos._

**F:** Mi amor estoy muy asustado…

**A:** ¡Frankie! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

_Se aferró a ti por unos dos minutos, llorando descontroladamente. Tú te le aferraste aún más, no entendías que pasaba pero sabías que era malo. De repente te miró a los ojos y tú pudiste ver su cara llena de lágrimas y sus ojos rojos. Lo abrazaste de tal forma que parecía que no lo soltarías más. De repente Frank te soltó, se secó las lágrimas y te contó las noticias._

**F:** Me estoy muriendo de cáncer y me dijeron que falleceré en dos meses. Por favor disculpa que esto nunca te lo conté antes, oh Dios soy el ser humano más estúpido.

_Te volvite pálida y comenzaste a llorar. _

**F:** Oh por favor mi amor no te preocupes por mí. Dios por qué fui tan tonto de haberte propuesto noviazgo alguna vez. Mi chiquilla (?). Lamento muchísimo haberte tocado alguna vez, mira como estás ahora. Tendrías que estar totalmente feliz con tu vida. No llores más. Por favor cuando me valla olvídate de mí. Vive la vida. Eso es todo lo que deseo. Soy un tonto… sabía que me iba a morir y te propuse de todas formas. Es como irse sin avisar. Qué clase de persona hace eso…

**A:** Como rayos quieres que me olvide de ti Frank, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, me la acabas de salvar. Eres un regalo del cielo, eres la persona más especial que conozco. Tu eres mi pareja hace dos años, eres lo más largo que he mantenido una relación y eso es por algo. Te amo mi amor. Nunca te sientas mal si es que me llegas a dejar físicamente porque en mi corazón siempre estarás y te recordaré con la mayor felicidad. Siempre estaremos juntos. No te sientas mal contigo mismo porque tú eres un héroe Frank Iero. Eres amado por muchísima gente. Te juro que lucharé hasta el último momento por esta maldita enfermedad, te amo.

**F:** Ari, mi amor… me gustaría despedirme de ti.

**A:** Lo que tú quieras.

_Frank te agarró del brazo y te recostó en la cama. Se sacó la camiseta y tenía gasas y sueros conectados a su pecho (?). Tú le dijiste que si quería, el podía no hacerlo, ya que no se encontraba en las condiciones para… hacerlo. A Frank no le importó. Él te agarró y comenzó a introducirte el amigo. Tuvieron una gran escena de sexo y lágrimas escuchando Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley y My Heart will Go On de Celine Dion.(¿?)_

_**un mes después**_

_Dejaste de menstruar. Podría ser? Tener un hijo de Frank Anthony Iero? No sabías qué hacer. Estabas muy feliz, porque tendrías un hijo de él pero también recordaste que él podría fallecer en un mes y no vería a su hijo. Le contaste las noticias. Todavía no se estaba seguro de si estabas embarazada pero era probable, ya que recordaste que habían follado sin protección. ¿De en serio Frank fallecería y Ariana se quedaría con su hijo? ¿O todo esto es una gran confusión?_


	10. Jesús, Por Favor Salva a mi Iero

Un mes después de que Iero se confesara.

_Ariana, después de haber tenido sexo sin protección con su amado, y con un retraso de dos semanas, ya no sabía qué hacer. Su amado había confesado que tenía cáncer y ella no sabía si se iba a morir antes de conocer a su supuesto hijo, pues ella creía que estaba embarazada._

_Juntos fueron a que ella se hiciera un estudio que determinara esta realidad: si ella estaba realmente embarazada._

**A:** Amor, si realmente estoy embarazada, me encantaría que pudieras conocer a nuestro hijo.

**F:** A mí también, pero el cáncer…

**A:** No importa. Ya encontraremos la cura, quédate tranquilo.

**F:** Te amo.

**A:** Y yo a ti, Frankie.

_Después de largas horas en la clínica, el médico, el Doctor Beethoven, habló._

**Dr. B:** Familia Iero. Lamento informarles que ella ha tenido una pérdida, y que el bebé ha muerto.

_Ella y él se miraron. En la cara de Ariana y la de Frank, brotaban lágrimas por la pérdida de un nuevo integrante de la familia. Su hijo._

**A:** Así que… perdimos a nuestro hijo

_Dijo, con tono de sufrimiento._

**F:** No amor, no fue tu culpa. Pasó, únicamente porque tenía que pasar.

**A:** Amor, te juro que voy a solucionar tu problema como sea necesario. Tú me has salvado la vida y te lo tengo que recompensar.

**F:** Pero, ¿cómo? No se ha encontrado cura para el cáncer con desgracia.

**A:** Yo creo que ya sé como solucionarlo.

_Juntos condujeron hacia una iglesia, en la que, casualmente, se encontraba el Papa._

**P:** Bienvenidos, hermanos y hermanas.

**A:** Hola, mi nombre es Ariana y este es mi novio Frank.

**P:** Mucho gusto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

**A:** Mire, éste es un tema delicado.

**P:** ¿Qué sucede?

**A:** Mi novio se está muriendo de cáncer, y quería preguntarle si nos podría ayudar a curarlo.

**P:** ¿Cuánto le queda?

**A:** Lo que resta del mes.

**P:** Creo que ya sé qué hay que hacer. Primero tienen que entrar en la cabina y confesar sus pecados.

_Primero entró Ariana, luego Frank. Ambos se confesaron, y el Papa, mediante meditaciones, se lo contaba a Dios._

_Luego de que el Papa les pidiera a todos los que estaban en la iglesia que se retiraran, encendió unas velas y empezó a hablar en latín. Del techo de la sala empezaron a salir unas llamativas luces blancas, dentro de las cuales, bajaba un hombre, el mismísimo Jesús._

**J:** ¿Quién me ha convocado?

**A y F:** ¡Dios mío!

**P:** Yo. Te hemos convocado para pedirte ayuda. El padece cáncer y queremos que con tu magia nos ayudes a curarlo.

**J:** Veo que sus almas son puras, así que los ayudaré.

_Jesús le tocó la cabeza a Frank, quien se desmayó. A Ariana también, pero solo para dormirla. Ambos aparecieron en su casa, recostados sobre su cama, y al lado de ellos una carta que decía:_

_Familia Iero: Me he tenido que retirar con rapidez, pero pude curar a Frank. No es necesario que me agradezcan, solo cuídense y no cometan los peores errores de la vida. - Jesús y su amigo, el Papa._

_¿Será verdad? ¿Pudieron conseguir que Jesús le curara el cáncer a Frank?_

Un mes después

**A:** Amor, ¿ves qué te dije? Ahora podremos continuar nuestras vidas, juntos.

**F:** Decir "Te amo" no es suficiente para expresar lo que siento por ti, Ari.

**A:** A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo. Pro para que lo sepas y no lo olvides, te amo Frank.

**F:** Y yo a ti.


	11. De vuelta a la Vida Familia Iero

_Luego de que Frank se recuperara de su cáncer, éste se fue a Nueva Jersey a pasar un fin de semana con su familia. Ariana le preparó una fiesta para cuando llegara, ya que este se encontraba muy deprimido, para que vea quiénes lo amaban. Ariana invitó a todos los amigos cercanos a Frank._

_La fiesta fue muy divertida y un éxito. Además, Frank se volvió a juntar con su amigo, Frank Verga, que no lo veía hace cinco años, desde el 2002._

_Cuando terminó la fiesta, Ariana se fue a bañar. Se estaba terminando de bañar y Frank llama:_

**F:** Oye, puedo pasar?

**A:** No, estoy desnuda

**F:** Y qué tiene de malo, yo también.

_Frank abre la puerta._

**F:** No lo extrañas?

_Dijo, acariciando su pene. Tú te agachas y le das un suave beso y le acaricias la cabeza, como si fuera un perrito._

**A:** La verdad que sí, extraño esas noches... ¡divertidísimas!

**F:** Bueno, pues él me contó que también te extraña a ti, no lo hagamos esperar más, que se va a poner triste... ¿dale?

_Tú y Frank comenzaron a tener una gran escena de sexo en la ducha, con el agua corriendo y la puerta abierta. De repente pasan María y G. _

**M:** Oigan weones, ¡consíganse un cuarto pues!

**G:** Pues si... oye María ya me estoy cansando de estos pinches weones que follan todo el día y no les importa si los vemos o no.

_Frank y Ariana se rieron y dejaron de follar. Ya era de noche, entonces se recostaron en su recámara. Hablaron._

_Al otro día, en el desayuno, contaron las noticias:_

**F:** Oye, G, oye Mar, ¡¿adivinen qué?

**M:** ¿Qué? _-Dormida, después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado con G, en la que apenas durmieron-_

**A:** ¡Nos vamos a conseguir un nuevo hogar con Frank!

**G:** Genial... _-También dormido ;D-_

**M:** ¿Cuándo se mudan?

**F:** Mañana.

**G:** Oigan, y a dónde rayos se van a vivir ahora?

**A:** ¡Pues nos vamos a vivir a Las Vegas weon!

**M:** ¡Oye pero tener un lugar allí es muy caro! ¿Cómo coños lo pagarán?

**F:** Pues, ¿recuerdan mi cáncer?

**M:** Sí... ¡Cómo no acordarse de eso Frank, fue hace dos días!

**F:** Okay, Jesús nos dijo que, si éramos buenos, nos daría recompensas, ¡entonces nos dio tres millones de de dólares!

**G:** ¡Wow eso es genial!

**M:** Oigan, ¿qué tal si hacemos una barbacoa de despedida?

**F:** ¡Suena genial! Ya iré por los chorizos

**A:** Oye Frank... ¿qué es un chorizo? -Confundida la

muy chilena que nunca comió asado argentino en su vida-

**F:** Lo que tengo adentro de mi calzoncillo.

_Frank le dio un beso en la frente a Ariana y se fue corriendo a el frigorífico a buscar los chorizos y demás cortes. Llegó, y G se ocupó de hacer la barbacoa. Puso los chorizos al fuego pero se les quemaron (de ahí la célebre frase: "G, yo te amo, pero para la próxima dejale a Ray que haga el asado porque los chorizos se te quemaron todos.') Eran las nueve y media, María decidió cocinar un pavo al horno mientras Frank y Ariana estaban llevando las cosas para la nueva casa, luego volverían para la cena. Ella no sabía cocinar, para nada. De repente llega G._

**G:** ¿Todo bien?

**M:** Sí, todo bien G. Oye...

**G:** ¿Sí?

**M:** Pues extraño nuestras cosillas...

_G y María comenzaron a tener sexo loco en la mesada de la cocina. Desgraciadamente, a María se le quemó el pavo y se quemó toda la casa, pero por suerte María y G pudieron escapar antes de que se quemen vivos._

**G:** ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Todas nuestras cosas! ¡Se perdieron!

**M:** ¡Ahora nosotros también deberemos conseguirnos otro hogar!

**G:** Descuida mi amor, ya sé donde podemos ir por este tiempo mientras conseguimos otra casa...


	12. Una Mudanza y un Pavo

_Al fin pasaba. Ariana y Frank se iban a mudar. Yo y Gerard, por un descuido que tuvimos, se nos quemó la casa y ahora nos tocaba conseguir una nueva._

**M:** Adónde iremos pues?

**G:** Creo que ya sé, pero igual vallamos juntos a la inmobiliaria.

_Con Gerard, en la inmobiliaria, vimos muchas casas lindas, pero nos llamó la atención una que se encontraba por la zona de Parque Camet. Tenía pileta climatizada. Era simplemente perfecta._

**G:** Vamos a buscar las cosas pues. ¡NOS MUDAMOS MAÑANA!

Un día después

**M: **Llegó el camión de mudanzas, baja ya G.

**G: **Ya voy. Espera que llevo las cosas wey.

_Ya en la casa, estábamos desempacando, cuando tocan la puerta. Eran Ariana y Frank. ¡Qué molestos! Pensé. Pero qué más daba, eran como hermanos, nuestros mejores amigos._

**G:** Pasen.

**F:** Nos enteramos que se mudaban y les trajimos un obsequio.

_Ariana me entrega una caja llena de chocolates._

**A: **Con que consiguieron casa, pues.

**M: **Sí, la anterior se quemó.

**A: **¿Cómo que se quemó?

**M: **Ven que te explico lo que pasó.

_Luego de explicarle a Ariana lo que había ocurrido con Gerard, nos reunimos con nuestros pololos a tomar mates, cuando por accidente, Frank patea a Gerard en la pantorrilla._

**G: **PUTA COÑO

**F: **¿Qué te pasa, Gerard?

**G: **No sé, me duele.

_Gerard se levanta al pantalón, dejando al descubierto su pantorrilla, que, al parecer, se había quemado cuando tuvimos sexo desenfrenado en la cocina, cuando se incendió._

**A:** Será mejor que vallas al hospital, Gerard.

**G: **Tienes razón pues.

_Todos los acompañamos al hospital. ¿Será grave? La herida se veía muy mal._

_Bonus Track: "Se quema el pavo"_

_Autor: Ari Iero_

**A:** Entonces me contabas… ¿por qué se incendió la casa?

**M: **Mira, te cuento. Estábamos con Gerard en la cocina, yo estaba poniendo el pavo al horno cuando de repente llega él, haciendo movimientos sexys. Yo lo miré y me reí, porque era gracioso verlo intentarlo hacerse el sexy. Entonces, le seguí el juego, lo que nos llevó a que él me arrinconara contra la mesada en L. Yo me senté sobre la mesada mientras él me besaba, la cara. Yo no pude aguantar, quería sentir mi polla dentro de mí. Y así fue.

**A: **¿Pero y el pavo?

**M: **Ah cierto, mientras pasaba eso, se quemaba el pavo que luego se incendió la casa._**  
><strong>_


	13. Mi Amigo Jesús

_Cuando llegamos al hospital, Gerard se rehusó a entrar al médico porque éste era muy terco (?), y su amigo Frank decidió llamar a su amigo Jesús para que lo ayude. Estaba María y G durmiendo, cuando de repente aparece una rara luz blanca. María se despierta:__  
><em>**M:** GERARD QUE COÑOS ES ESA LUZ ACASO ME ESTOY MURIENDO?  
><strong>G:<strong> ¿Qué?... -_Dormido_- Oye no, no te estás muriendo, tranquilízate María, yo también veo esa luz, mira, ¡sale una persona de ahí!  
><strong>J:<strong> Queridos hermanos buenas noches.  
><strong>M:<strong> ¿¡Quién eres? _-la muy agnóstica ignorante-_  
><strong>J:<strong> Mi nombre es Jesús. Su amigo Frank Iero me ha convocado con ustedes por una supuesta quemadura grave que tenía un tal Gerald. Eres tú?  
><strong>G:<strong> Mi nombre es Gerard en realidad, pero sí, soy yo. Mira, tengo esto acá, pero no creo que sea tan... QUÉ COÑOS ES ESTO!  
><em>Gerard tenía un gran agujero negro en la pierna. Jesús se acercó corriendo a él y se desmayó. Jesús se le dirigió a María y le dijo:<em>_  
><em>**J:** Tú no has visto nada...  
><em>Y se desvaneció. María trató de despertar a Gerard, pero ésta no pudo. Llamó a Frank.<em>  
><strong>M:<strong> FRANK ANTHONY IERO QUE COÑOS TRAMAS CON JESUS!  
><strong>F:<strong> Oh... ¿ya llegó a su casa?  
><strong>M:<strong> ¡PUES SÍ FRANK! ¡LE TOCÓ LA FRENTE A GERARD Y SE DESMAYÓ! ¡QUÉ CARAJOS HAGO AHORA! ¡PINCHE LA WEA Y LA MADRE PUTA TUYA FRANK PÚDRETE AHORA NO SÉ QUE COÑOS LE PASÓ A MI POLOLO!  
><strong>F:<strong> Oye, discúlpame María... sólo quería ayudar a mi mejor amigo... perdón si los asusté.  
><em>De lejos se escuchaba a Ariana gritando: FRANKIE VUELVE A LA CAMA OOH SI QUE YA SE TE VA A IR LA ERECCIÓN APURATEE!<em>_  
><em>**F:** Mira María, el pelotudo este de Jesús, ya le digo que vuelva a tu casa y lo despierte a Gerard si tú quieres, total ese pelotudo, yo le digo algo y me hace caso. Es un boludo, después cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta.  
><strong>M:<strong> Okay...  
><em>Frank rezó por Jesús y ése fue a la casa de Gerard y lo despertó. Desde ese momento todo estuvo normal en la familia Way (?). Pero en la Iero, (?) las cosas, en la cena, fueron un poco raras...<em>_  
><em>_Frank y Ariana estaban en su típica cena cursi, en la que estaban recreando esa célebre escena de "La Dama y el Vagabundo" en la que los dos perros comen de unos espaguetis con albóndigas y se daban besos. Cocinado por Frank._  
><strong>F:<strong> Ari, mi amor, después vas a probar mis verdaderas albondiguitas, que si estas te gustaron, las otras te van a encantar...  
><strong>A:<strong> ¡Hay qué ricas! ¡Igual no sé cómo las vas a superar porque éstas están... riquísimas!  
><em>Se daban besos, se decían cursilerías y se acariciaban. De repente, sale una luz.<em>  
><strong>A:<strong> FRANK QUE COÑOS ES ESA LUZ ACASO ME ESTOY MURIENDO?  
><strong>F:<strong> Oye, no te estás muriendo, tranquilízate Ari, yo también veo una luz, mira, sale Jesús de ahí!  
><strong>J:<strong> FRANK ANTHONY IERO PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!  
><strong>F:<strong> Jesús, por favor, ¡tú sí eres mi amigo!  
><strong>J:<strong> ENTONCES POR QUÉ DIRIAS TAL BARBARIDAD SOBRE MÍ!  
><strong>A:<strong> ¡QUE COÑOS ES ! -y te fuiste corriendo a tu cuarto-  
><strong>F:<strong> Jesús, qué he dicho que te ha lastimado tanto?  
><strong>J:<strong> Pues me has llamado un... -entre llantos- un... PELOTUDO! YO NUNCA LE DIRÍA ESO A NADIE! NI AL MISMÍSIMO SATANÁS! ESE ES EL PEOR PECADO FRANK ANTHONY IERO! AHORA NUNCA MÁS PODRÁS SER PARTE DE ESTA RELIGIÓN.  
><em>Jesús se desvaneció. Frank miraba confundido la mesa. La verdad no le importaba. Ariana llega corriendo.<em>  
><strong>A:<strong> ¿YA PASO? ¿YA SE FUE? ¿YA SE FUE ESE MOUNSTRO FEO?  
><strong>F:<strong> Eh, sí Ari... no tengas miedo...  
><strong>A:<strong> ¡ABRÁZAME FRANK POR FAVOR ESTOY ATERRORIZADA!  
><strong>F:<strong> Tranquila Ariana... no recuerdas que es Jesús? Es un muy buen hombre. Y he echado a perder mi amistad con él, soy un tonto. Le dije una tal barbaridad que nunca más me podrá perdonar.  
><strong>A:<strong> Ya se le pasará, ya se le pasará.  
><strong>F:<strong> Eso espero. Era con el que más estaba contando últimamente y era de mis mejores amigos.  
><em>Al otro día, Frank estaba viendo televisión y aparece Jesús.<em>_  
><em>**J:** Oh Frank, mi amigo... perdón por haberte maltratado. Soy mil veces peor que ti al haberte hecho tal maldad. Le comenté a mi padre lo sucedido y me dio la peor reprimenda. Soy la peor criatura de este universo, como te pude haber privado esta religión. Frank discúlpame, pero, oye...  
><strong>F:<strong> Sí, que pasa mi diosecito?  
><strong>J<strong>: Mi padre me dijo que, al yo ser tan mala persona debería pasarte a ti el puesto de Jesús. ¿Lo aceptas?  
><strong>F:<strong> Pues...

_¿Frank aceptará esto? ¿Será capás de dejar a su novia, familia y amigos para ayudar a otra gente? ¿ACEPTARÁ UN PAPEL TAN IMPORTANTE?_


	14. Una Decisión y un Cumpleaños

_Frank estaba confundido pero decidió que era mejor no aceptar el empleo, no quería dejar a su novia y a sus mejores amigos por el simple hecho de ayudar a gente que ni conocía._  
><strong>F:<strong> Mira Jesusito, estoy alagado con tu oferta pero, no.  
><strong>J:<strong> bueno... no te voy a insistir porque quedo como un boludo pero es tu decisión  
><strong>F:<strong> Gracias por entender.  
><em>Frank luego se sentó en su cama a pensar que ocurriría en el mudo sin Jesús, pero luego de un rato no le dio más importancia y se durmió. Cuando despertó miró la hora en su celular y vio que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Ariana. El pensando que había ocurrido algo malo la llamó.<em>  
><strong>F:<strong> ¿Qué ocurre amor?  
><strong>A:<strong> ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo! ¿Siquiera lo has llamado?  
><strong>F:<strong> ¡CIERTO! Lo llamaré luego.  
><strong>A:<strong> Ah y recuerda que tenemos que ayudar a Maria con los preparativos. Asique no llegues tarde.  
><strong>F:<strong> Bueno, no lo olvidaré.  
><strong>A:<strong> Chau, te amo.  
><strong>F:<strong> Chau, yo también.  
><em>Apenas Frank colgó, cogió unos refrescos del refrigerador y se sentó en el sofá. Unas horas después partió rumbo hacia la casa Way.<br>-Tocan la puerta-  
><em>**M:** ¡Frank eres tú! Pensábamos que no vendrías.  
><strong>F:<strong> Hola, Maria.  
><strong>A:<strong> ¡Al fin llegas! Ven amor, ayúdanos con la barbacoa.

**F:** Asique haremos una barbacoa por el cumpleaños de Gerard.  
><strong>M:<strong> Si. Son de sus fiestas favoritas.

**F:** Bueno… ¿Pero tienen la carne?  
><strong>A:<strong> Eso te íbamos a pedir. ¿La puedes recoger tu?  
><strong>F:<strong> Okay, ya vengo.  
><em>Pasa el rato, Frank había vuelto y estaba empezando a cocinar la carne afuera, esperado que llegara Gerard de unos ''mandados'' que le había encargado su novia.<br>-Llega Gerard-  
><em>**G:** Por el… ¿qué es esto?  
><strong>Todos: ¡<strong>Feliz cumpleaños!  
><strong>M:<strong> hemos invitado a tus amigos y familiares, para celebrar tu cumpleaños.  
><strong>G:<strong> Gracias Mar, gracias chico. Estoy tan feliz.  
><em>Desgraciadamente su novia Maria no se sentí del todo bien lo que ocasionó que saliera fuera del garaje para tomar aire fresco. Salió caminando un rato por la calle a dar una vuelta a la manzana para ver si mejoraba, pero todo iba de mal en peor, cuando de la nada salen dos tipos con capucha y la violan además de asaltarla. Ariana como tampoco se sentía bien salió a caminar, donde encontró a Maria tirada en el piso sin conciencia y sin saber que hacer le envía u mensaje a Gerard y luego llama a la ambulancia.<br>El mensaje decía:  
><em>_** GERARD! Rápido ven, estoy a 3 cuadras!  
>Encontré a Maria en el suelo, sin conciencia y desnuda.<br>CREO QUE LA VIOLARON!  
>S.O.S Ariana.<strong>__ ¿Qué pasará con Maria? No se sabe_


	15. Escena XV

_Gerard corrió rápidamente a donde Ariana le había dicho, sólo porque se trataba de su muñeca. Llegó y se encontró con Ariana y su gatita, tirada en el piso, desmayada, con muchos golpes, semen en la cara y desnuda. Encontraron sus ropas y la llevaron rápidamente al hospital, donde se quedaba con Gerard mientras Ariana denunciaba el caso en la comisaría y luego, volvía a la fiesta en la casa de Gerard. Cuando llegó, Alicia la apartó y le preguntó:_

**Al:** Oye, ¿qué ha pasado con Gerard y María? ¿A caso traman algo?

**Ar:** No, pues, como van a "tramar algo" mientras tienen cientos de invitados en su casa! ¿A caso te has vuelto loca? Mira, lo que pasó es muy complicado pero te lo debo explicar. María había salido afuera porque se sentía mareada, y supuestamente, fue violada. Yo la encontré desmayada en la calle con muchos golpes y semen en la cara. Gerard está con ella en el hospital.

**Al:** ¡OH MI DIOS ESO ES TERRIBLE! ¡Y ENCIMA, EN EL DÍA DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS! Coños… le puedo contar a Mikey?

_Y así, Alicia se fue. Ariana, muy preocupada, le estaba mandando un SMS a Gerard preguntando cómo andaba María, pero llegó Frank, muy cachondo, le apartó el celular y la empezó a besuquear y a toquetear su trasero. El no sabía nada de lo ocurrido. Luego, se fueron con sus amigos a bailar y perrear hasta toda la noche. Frank pensaba que Gerard estaba en el patio, hablando con Ray y los otros chicos, nunca se imaginaría que estaría cuidando de su novia desmayada tras sufrir una violación, y justo en el día de su cumpleaños…_

_Terminó la fiesta, ahí fue cuando Frank se dio cuenta que Gerard y María faltaban. Le preguntó a Ariana, y ésta le contó todo lo sucedido. A sorpresa de Ariana, a éste no le pareció importar. Esto fue lo que dijo:_

**F:** Y bueno, ya se arreglarán… ya son grandes.

**A:** Frank, ¡cómo vas a decir tal barbaridad! ¿Acaso no eran tus mejores amigos? Lo que ha pasado con María es una tragedia y el pobre de Gerard que la tiene que bancar en esto, y en el ¡maldito día de su cumpleaños!... pensándolo, yo ya debería ir al hospital a ver como está mi AMIGA.

**F:** No, cariño… quédate conmigo. Ellos se pueden arreglar, ¿no?

_Frank te agarra de por atrás y te da besos en el cuello, luego puedes sentir a él penetrándote… ya sabes qué._

**A:** ¡FRANK QUÉ TE PASA! ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEBO IR!

**F:** Oh… perdón bebé. Lo siento no pienso con todo el alcohol que tengo encima. Qué bobo soy. ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Se fueron caminando hasta su casa, que quedaba, casualmente, a dos cuadras. Cogieron el auto y se fueron hasta donde estaba María, en el Hospital Privado de Comunidad.

Frank pudo ver a Gerard comprar rosas azules, las favoritas de María, y luego ir al hospital. ¿Algo verdaderamente grave le pudo haber pasado a María?

Entraron al HPC y preguntaron por María Way, le dieron el acta y todo. Se asomaron a la habitación en donde estaba María, era una típica, fría habitación de hospital, con muchos aparatos fríos conectados a su cuerpo. Gerard parecía que le decía algo a María, y Frank pudo figurar que le estaba diciendo líneas de su canción "This is the Best day Ever"

_A cada momento se oye el sonido interminente de los monitores. Nos observaban cuando nos encontrábamos en la sala de emergencias, y en nuestras camas, pude oírte respirar, ayudada por frías máquinas. Sentí que ya no soportaría otro día dentro de este lugar. Los sueños de los que jamás despertaríamos, y las promesas que nos hicimos. Tu ojos están perdidos, por el amor de Dios._

Tus ojos están perdidos, por el amor de Dios.


End file.
